Working Together
Working Together, also referred to as Blue Mountain Quarry, is a song from Blue Mountain Mystery. It was also released with King of the Railway with different lyrics and footage, this time with the title Working Together Again. The first version was released on TV on September 30th, 2012 during the airing of The Christmas Tree Express & Ho Ho Snowman. The second version aired on TV October 8th, 2013 during the airing of Too Many Fire Engines & Gordon Runs Dry. Lyrics Blue Mountain Mystery :Way up into the mountain :Hear the rumble and chuff :Wheels grinding and growling :and funnels puff :Got to, got to work harder :shift that slate :Got to, got to go faster :Can't be late :Here we come, up the hill :There we go, what a thrill :Working together :Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading :Blue Mountain Quarry :Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. :Clanking into the coupling :cargo ready to roll :Wheels whizzing and whirring :pull that load :Working through to the sunset :every day :Trying hard to be useful :Hey, Hey, Hey! :Here we come, up the hill :There we go, what a thrill :Working together :Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading :Blue Mountain Quarry :Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. :Working together :Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading :Blue Mountain Quarry :Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. :Working together :Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading :Blue Mountain Quarry :Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. :Working together King of the Railway Special :Clanking into the coupling :cargo ready to roll :James, Thomas, and Percy :pull that load :Got to, got to work harder :move that freight :Got to, got to go faster :Can't be late :Here we come, up the hill :There we go, what a thrill :Working together :Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading :On the Island of Sodor :Hear the rumble and chuff :Wheels grinding and growling :and funnels puff :Working through to the sunset :every day :Trying hard to be useful :Hey, Hey, Hey! :Here we come, up the hill :There we go, what a thrill :Working together :Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading :Help one another :Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. :Working together :Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading Official :Clanking into the coupling :cargo ready to roll :James, Thomas, and Percy :pull that load :Got to, got to work harder :move that freight :Got to, got to go faster :Can't be late :Here we come, up the hill :There we go, what a thrill :Working together :Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading :Help one another :Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling :On the Island of Sodor :Hear the rumble and chuff :Wheels grinding and growling :and funnels puff :Working through to the sunset :every day :Trying hard to be useful :Hey, Hey, Hey! :Here we come, up the hill :There we go, what a thrill :Working together :Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading :Help one another :Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. :Working together :Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading :Friends are forever :Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. :Working together Characters Blue Mountain Mystery * Thomas * Paxton * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Luke * Rusty * Rocky * Merrick * Owen King of the Railway * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Hiro * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Victor * Millie * Winston * Annie and Clarabel * Kevin * Jack * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby Locations Blue Mountain Mystery * Blue Mountain Quarry * Blondin Bridge King of the Railway * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Blue Mountain Quarry * Ulfstead Castle * Gordon's Hill * Ulfstead Mine * Vicarstown Bridge * Sodor Steamworks * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Yards Footage Used Blue Mountain Mystery * Blue Mountain Mystery * The Christmas Tree Express King of the Railway * King of the Railway Trivia * This is the third song to be rereleased with different lyrics and footage. The first was Engine Roll Call and the second was Go, Go Thomas. In Other Languages Home Media Releases US * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Engines to the Rescue * Season 16 (Digital Download) ** Communication ** Let it Snow * Season 17 (Digital Download) ** Fire and Water ** Peace and Quiet * Season 18 (Digital Download) ** Passengers UK/AUS/FIN * King of the Railway UK DVD Boxsets * 10 DVD Boxset * Limited Offer DVD Box Set * Special Edition Box Set AUS DVD Boxsets * Movie Collection FIN DVD Boxsets * Finnish DVD Boxset (2017) }} Music Videos File:Working Together (Blue Mountain Quarry) - Music Video File:Working Together Again - Music Video de:Schnaufen und dampfen he:עובדים כולם ביחד ja:さあ はたらこう pl:Razem Jedziemy Category:Songs